1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass, and more particularly to a glass which enables the cup to swivel with respect to the base of the glass.
2. Description of a Prior Art
A conventional glass is generally composed of a cup A seating on top of a base B. The cup A has a hollow body to contain drinks while the base B is to support the cup A to stand on a table or so forth. This design has a few shortcomings:
1. It is inconvenient for a user to lift the glass in an angle in order to drink.
2. When a child is drinking with a straw, due to his/her height is shorter, it is necessary for him/her or his/her parent to lift the glass in an angle, this is also inconvenient.
3. When lying on a bench mat or a poor chair, a user has to sit up and lift the glass to drink.
4. It is not attractive to a user.
In view of this and many others, the inventor has invented a glass which has a swivel cup to solve the above-mentioned shortcomings.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a swivelling glass, which is generally composed of a cup and a base. The bottom end of the cup has a swivel section which has a sphere surface, and a slanting surface at its outer end. The base comprises a hole on top portion with an arcuate surface corresponding to the sphere surface of the swivel section of the cup, thus when the cup is seated on the base, the swivel section of the cup and the arcuate surface of the hole in the base shall allow the cup to swivel in an angle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a swivelling glass, which has grooves on the swivel section to increase elastic character of the swivel section.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a swivelling glass, which has an attractive appearance to customers.